


Happy You're Here

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [171]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about some nice tender loving Ellen/John sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy You're Here

John had only recently come back from another hunt, bringing Sam and Dean over to Bobby’s, so that they could have a little normalcy before the three of them got back on the road.

Right now, John was at the Roadhouse, after hours, in the back with Ellen, who was naked underneath him, as he rocked into her. His face was pressed to her neck, grunts and groans getting muffled by her skin.

“That’s it, John.” Ellen murmured, panting softly when John hit all of the right places. “Just like that. Let everything out.” She said, mouth dropping open. Ellen gripped John’s shoulders, while John had a hand on one of Ellen’s arms, the other on her thigh.

He pulled his head up, looking at her, eyes roaming around her face.

“It’s good to be with you again.” John murmured, gruffness gone from his voice. “Missed you badly during that last hunt.”

“heard it was rough.” Ellen said, watching John give a nod.

“It was. Damn demon almost got me that time. Couldn’t imagine what would happen to Sam and Dean if I had passed on.”

“But you didn’t. You’re here right now.” Ellen said. “Here with me. And Sam and Dean will be at Bobby’s when you go back.”

“I know…” John said, giving another thrust. “I’m happy I’m still here and kicking.”

“Me too.” Ellen said. John looked at Ellen, scanning her face for some trace of her tricking him. “I’m not lying, John. I’m glad you’re here with me. I am.”

John nodded, lips brushing against Ellen’s, stubble moving across her skin.

John pressed his head back to Ellen’s shoulder, grunting again, as he continued to thrust, and one of Ellen’s hands curled against the nape of John’s neck, as she moaned, raising her hips to meet John’s thrusts.


End file.
